It's What I Do
by GoshILikeYou
Summary: Len Kagami is a normal guy. He goes to high school, deals with stupid fan girls, and just tries to survive. But all of that changes when he meets Rin Kagamine- an assassin. Why was Rin chosen to go to his high school? And what will Rin do to protect him when he get caught up in all of it? There's a lot of stories like this, but give this one a chance. It might surprise you.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_

_**Hi... So... this is a new story I want to try. This chapter is kind of... Heavy. Maybe a little disturbing. I dunno. I'm gonna try make the rest of the story a little lighter. This chapter is just needed to show what Rin does.**_

_**:D Happy Reading**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids, complicated security systems, or small black Mercedes Benz's.**_

The night was dark and quiet. Most people were just falling asleep. Keyword: _most_.

Kagamine Rin was slipping into a black suit made of a light-weight, breathable material. Her shoes were thin, just enough to protect her feet, but not enough to make sound, and she slips on thin black gloves with grips. She packs a small backpack with essentials- extra bullets, poison darts and blowgun, matchbook, and a small cellphone with one number programmed in it.

She conceals a gun under her shirt, just around her waist, and a dagger around her ankle.

Kagamine Rin clips her hair back, and slides into a small black 2011 Mercedes Benz. The engine starts with barely a hum, and Rin pulls out of the garage smoothly.

She drives over the speed limit, and pulls into a hotel parking garage a mile away from her destination. From there, she runs. Kagamine Rin doesn't break a sweat, she was trained not to. She stays with the shadows- she's invisible, invincible.

She only runs for four minutes until she reaches a tall black fence with a complicated security system. The security system was to stop people from somehow opening the fence, not for stopping someone from climbing it- it was simply too high. Rin smiles- well, to high for a _normal _person to climb.

She flexes her fingers, then jumps. Her fingers grab tightly around the wrought iron, and she pulls herself up the rest of the way- using only her upper body strength. She reaches the top, and she wastes no time jumping down, landing in a forward roll into a crouch.

Rin springs up quickly, sprinting down the long winding driveway. Cameras were no problem, she had them disabled the night before. She neared the house and, although it was cliche, she entered through a window silently.

She knew the layout of the house like the back of her hand. She knew every creaky floorboard, every loose screw, every breakable vase. She flew up the flight of stairs, and to her victims bedroom door.

She opened it without a sound, entering like a shadow. Drawing the gun from it's holster, she aims for his head. A deep breath, his life is ended.

Rin is out of there in seconds, back down the stairs, retracing her steps down the driveway, and over the fence again. She sprints a different route to the hotel where her car is parked. She can slow down now- the deed is done, and there is no reason she should be connected to the crime. Rin drives the speed limit, and she pulls the cellphone out of her bag.

She presses speed dial number one. The phone rings once, and the call is connected.

"Akaito Shion is dead," Rin Kagamine states in a dead tone. There's a chuckle on the other side.

"Good girl. I knew you could do it." The line goes dead.

Her work is done for the night. And she'll go through the whole process again tomorrow. After all, she is an assassin. It's what she does.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_

_**Hi. This chapter took me forever to write and edit. I happen to like it very much, so I hope you like it as well. **_

_**LEN'S POV**_

_"Many people are shocked today as we find out about the death of Akaito Shion, a well-known politician. Detectives discovered he was shot, but there are no clues about who might have wanted him dead."_

I flicked through the channels trying, and failing, to find something decent. Every channel was covering the death of Akaito and, while it's sad, it's not something I want to watch.

People just need to stop killing people. It's rude.

Finally, I just give up, rubbing my hands over my eyes. It's Sunday. The end of the weekend. Probably the worst day of the week due to the fact that you're dreading Monday.

Oh, and nothing's on T.V.

I kick my legs up on to the couch, and shift the pillow. _Maybe I can just take a nap._ I close my eyes, and embrace the silence.

BANG!

Well, there goes that dream. The front door opens as my mother comes rushing in, blabbing on her cellphone about God knows what.

My mother, Ann Kagami, is a very well known laywer. She's always busy, rarely home, and very tired. When she's not working, she's sleeping. And while that's a recipe for a bad relationship, surprisingly, it's not. I know my mom works hard to put food on the table, and I have to respect that.

"Len, Sweetie," Mom says, leaning up against the wall. I turn my head to her. Her eyes look tired, and she has an apologetic smile on her face. "Can you do the dishes?"

I groan, but get up anyway. "Yeah, Ma," I replied.

Well. There goes my Sunday.

.

..

...

~It's~What~I~Do

...

..

.

I drag myself into the classroom right before the late bell rings. Megurine-Sensei gives a disaproving look, but doesn't say anything. I flop down in my desk and take out my notebook.

"Okay class," Sensei says, getting up from her desk. "Today we have a new student joining us." You could see everyone start to perk up, and lean forward in their chairs.

She walks over to the door and lets in a blonde girl with a bow on her head. She's on the the shorter side, and looks slender.

"Hello, my name's Kagamine Rin," She says. There's no smile, no emotion. "But you can just call me Rin."

Megurine-Sensei takes a breath. "You can sit by Len. It's only empty seat we have." Rin nods her head at this, and walks down the aisle.

She slides into the seat next to mine, and nods in aknowledgment to me. She takes a notebook out from her bag, and sits up straight. She kind of looks on edge.

But then again, who wouldn't be on their first day at a new school?

"Rin," Sensei starts. "You came on a good day, because today we start our end of the year project." She then adresses the rest of the class as well. "This project will count seventy five percent of your final grade, so take it seriously."

Classmates groan, some bang their head on their desk. Sensei just smiles deviously. "Your project is to get to know the person sitting next to you. You have to learn what they like, what they dislike, their hobbies, habbits, dreams. You have to make that person your best friend. I expect you to journal and take notes, and at the end, I expect a three page report on how you got to know your partner, and make an educated guess on why they are the way they are."

Since my desk was pushed up against a wall, and Rin was the one sitting next to me, we would be partners. I looked over to her, and saw her hands clenched into fists. _What's her problem?_

I sucked in a deep breath, and gathered a little courage. "Hi, I'm Len," I said, sticking my hand out for her to shake.

She turned to me shook my hand. "I'm Rin." Again, there was no emotion. _It's going to be difficult getting to know her._

Rin's bangs covered her eyes as she opened her notebook. She grabbed her pencil and looked back to me. I could see that her eyes were blue, but her bangs wouldn't uncover anything else.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked. I blinked, then realized she was talking to me.

"Yellow," I replied without hesitation. She noted something on the blank page.

"Mine, too," She replied. She pointed to my still closed notebook. "Might want to take notes." I blush, and grab my notebook.

_This is going to be painful._

.

..

...

It's~What~I~Do

...

..

.

I walk out of Megurine-Sensei's class with a small frown on my face. I barely got anywhere with Rin. She did most of the talking, asking small-talk questions.

_Favorite color? Yellow. Favorite Food? Bananas. Favorite class? Don't have one, I hate school._

She never stopped writing, and she filled up two pages with ease. How? I don't know. I had trouble filling up half a page.

As I was sulking, Mikuo Hatsune, my best friend, walked up to me.

"The new girl's weird," Was all he said. I nodded in agreement. Rin kagamine was weird. And I had to be the one that delved into that weirdness.

Oh joy...

_**RIN'S POV**_

Lives can change within a matter of seconds. Lord knows, mine has.

The second I walked into headquarters, I was rushed to hair and makeup. Stylists were surrounding me, pointing and discussing. Me? I just wanted a cup of coffee and to know what the hell was going on.

"Excuse me," I said politely. These people are my coworkers, they make my job easier. I need to show them respect.

I got no response. So, I tried again. "Excuse me." The people swarming me just kept moving my hair around, and poking at my face.

I started to get frustrated. No one will listen to me while I'm polite? Fine then.

"HEY!" I screamed. "WHAT THE HELL?!" That got them to shut up. Quickly, they fell into a line with their hands behind their backs. I sucked in a deep breath and calmed myself.

"Anyone want to tell me why the fuck I'm here? I don't have an assignment today. I was scheduled to do research."

"K-Kagamine-san," One brave soul said. "We had orders from Master."

I felt my face contort in confusion. Orders from Master? "Orders to do what?"

"Change you're identity. You're going into hiding." Oh. Oh. _Oh._

"No..." I whispered. "I was caught?" No. Kagamine Rin does not get caught. It doesn't happen. It's not _possible_.

"You're not caught, Rin," A familiar voice said behind me. I turned around to see Master with a worried look on his face. "Why don't you come with me? I'll explain to you your situation in my office." I nodded.

He led me down a long hallway and turned to his office door, opening it with a key. Master sat down behind his desk, while I perched on the edge of one on the leather chairs.

_I feel like a school kid talking to a pricipal._

"Rin," Master started. "Your lastest mission was a complete success, however, it was also one of the biggest. Akaito Shion was known everywhere, and his death is not going to be handled lightly.

"The FBI, CIA, and SP are all over this case. While you have not been caught, there is always a chance. I think it would be best for you to lay low, and be someone else for a while."

I stared at him, soaking in the information. _Lay low, and be someone else. _It shouldn't be that difficult, I've done it numerous times before.

"What exactly invovles 'being someone else'?" I asked.

Master rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "Uh, well, for starters, you're going to get a make over." I nodded. That wasn't so bad. "And you're also going to attend high school." Okay, thats-

Wait. What?

"_High School_?" Clearly, Master was going delusional. I completed high school at the age of thirteen, I could speak four languages fluidly, not including my own. I could hack any computer, any alarm system. School? Please, I don't need to go through that again.

"It's what a normal person does. If you're going to be someone else, you might as well be a school student."

I shook my head, my long blonde hair falling around my face. _This was insane._

"And if you don't do as I tell you," Master said, sensing my rebel. "There _will_ be consequences. Are we clear?"

I swallowed my pride. _It's what's best for the organiztion._ "Yes, we're clear." I got up from my chair quickly and quietly, and walked back to the styling area. The stylists were there waiting for me.

"Carry on," I told them, sitting down in the chair. They sprung into action at once, and I was lost in the flurry of action.

.

..

...

It's~What~I~Do

...

..

.

"You're done," The stylists said about an hour and a half later. I turned around to face the mirror, and saw someone.

Someone that wasn't me.

Her long, waist length hair was now shoulder length, with a gigantic bow tied in it. Her blue eyes were now bigger, her lashes longer. Her lips were fuller, more pink than before, and she wore a typical school uniform. White blouse with a grey blazer, black skirt that's too short, black knee high socks, yellow tie, and black shoes.

"Do you like it?" One of the stylists asked tentively. A tear rolled down my cheek, and I wiped it away quickly.

"I hate it."

_**A/N**_

_**Poor Rinny. :(**_

_**Rin and Len's personalities are completely different, ne? Rin's tsundere and Len's just kind of... well, there. Can't really explain it. :)**_


End file.
